Akutokugakure
'Akutokugakure '(''Akutokugakure no Sato; English TV ''"Hidden Vice Village"; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Vice") is the hidden village of the Land of Barrens. Because this village is not one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, it is not governed by a Kage. Instead it is governed by a village head, with the most recent being Senzo Hiraga, also known as Yatagarasu (The Three Legged Raven). Overview Akutokugakure is far from a traditional ninja village, as it takes the concept of being 'hidden' a bit more literally than others. In fact the village technically resides hidden in plain sight within another existing village named Issenbei. Access to Akutokugakure is provided through underground locations from various shady businesses or other buildings in Issenbei or other very inconspicuous locations outside. Each of these locations are connected via a large, complicated network of tunnels, and eventually lead to each of six underground bunkers which serve as the homes of the various ninja of Akutokugakure. These bunkers serve as wards, or districts of the village, and are also each supervised by the Council of Myths, a group of the most trusted ninja of the village that serve as assistants to Senzo Hiraga in his leadership of Akutoku. History Founding (WIP) Search for the Fathom Stone (WIP) Locations Coral Cliff Casino Used as the most centrally located and popular entrance to the underworld of Issenbei to access Akutoku, this casino is overseen by one of the only people on the surface who truly knows of the city beneath their feet. The casino is quite grand for a city far from the five great shinobi countries such as Issenbei, but the owner has ensured to keep visitors attending through advertising schemes, gimmicks, festivals and more, in order to guarantee that Akutoku isn't deprived of one of its greatest sources of income. Even Tsunade herself had traveled out to the remote area to try her hand at a special one-time event a few years prior to her appointment as Hokage in Konoha. Raven's Ward The Raven's Ward is the primary residential area of Akutokugakure for all non-aligned members of the village who do not work specifically for one of the Council of Myths. It is the closest to a true village any of the wards get, and is the only one that is fully autonomous and unreliant on the other wards for materials, manpower or protection. Fairly centrally located within all the wards, it is here where Senzo Hiraga has his own residence. Other points of interest include the only actual marketplace used for Akutoku (where most residents actually shop on the surface in Issenbei), and the Tower of Verity which serves as the location where shinobi serving Akutoku go to take trials which both enhance and enforce their loyalty to the greater cause of the village. Water Ward Overseen by Beiten Akinori, the Ameonna, the Water Ward is one of the more literally named sections of the village. Located in the southeast corner of the underground network, the Water Ward is also the only district of Akutokugakure which can be directly accessed from outside, provided those seeking to do so are willing to swim through a fairly large underwater cave to access Lake Issenbei outside. As expected, the Water Ward provides water to the rest of the village from the aquifer systems created to distribute this most precious of resources. There is also a small port of sorts constructed here, which is used more as a defensive wall for any would be invaders than anything else, even though a small fishing fleet is employed to help feed the denizens. Schemer's Ward This district is one of the smallest of Akutokugakure, but provides an important role in the village's purpose. Overseen by Ryunosuke Nishihara, the Enenra, the Schemer's Ward is where Akutokugakure houses the majority of its resources and the stockpile of ninja weaponry. In a sense it works more as Akutokugakure's brain, since the meeting hall for the Council of Myths resides here, where all military matters of the village are discussed and decided upon. It is located slightly northeast of the Raven's Ward. Vision Ward Serving as Akutokugakure's center for education, the Vision Ward houses their training grounds, what constitutes as their ninja academy, the village's library, and a variety of shrines for various beliefs and religions. It is zealously protected by the most social and visible member of the Council of Myths, Ruri Hyakua, the Onihito. Located in the southwestern most corner of the underground network, the Vision Ward also is the most easily accessible location as it has five routes that lead to surface access points, many of which are known to be 'seedy' establishments and helped the village attain its name. Warrior's Ward (WIP) Sanguine Ward (WIP) The Council of Myths * Senzo Hiraga ("Yatagarasu", the Three Legged Raven) * Zenkiya Marunachi ("Waira", the Ogre) * Beiten Akinori ("Ameonna", the Undine) * Ruri Hyakua ("Onihito", the Cyclops) * Ryunosuke Nishihara ("Enenra", the Smoke Monster) * Nozomi Yamabe ("Kyonshi", the Hopping Vampire) Trivia *Akutokugakure, despite its name and the rather unfriendly locations that house points of access to it, is run by a code of conduct where it holds itself to a high standard of benevolence towards common citizenry. If any ninja serving the village is determined to have lost their dedication to this cause through one of the trials in the Tower of Verity, they are put through a ritual which removes their ability to use ninjutsu and reduces their threat to the village should they turn hostile. *Issenbei City is considered by Shizune to be the unfortunate origin of Tsunade Senju's gambling addiction, and refuses to ever allow Tsunade anywhere near it ever again. Category:DRAFT